El espíritu de la nieve
by Cintia-2287
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al manga Skip Beat! de Nakamura Yoshiki. No debería salir en las noches de luna llena, es peligroso. ¿Qué pasa si Yuki-onna se aparece ante usted?


**[El espíritu de la nieve]**

En una pequeña posada que estaba a mitad de la nada cerca de la carretera una mujer en un cuarto sencillo pero cálido hablaba por teléfono.

—Sí, sé que debería haber llegado hoy pero la tormenta me retrasó. — Decía mientras miraba enojada a la niña que dormía en la cama de al lado. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con la responsabilidad. ¡Yo no controlo el clima! Entiéndame por favor. — La respuesta al otro lado tranquilizó a la mujer que dio un suspiro. —Se lo agradezco mucho, adiós.

Luego de colgar el auricular comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras murmuraba para sí misma:

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué hago con esta niña? En cuanto la vean asumirán que por ella me retrasé. Eso me haría ver como una mujer débil y ahí sí. ¡Adiós trabajo nuevo! — Miraba impaciente su reloj. — Bueno el lugar está a una hora de aquí, solo tengo que esperar que vengan a recogerme. Ya sé que haré.

Tan concentrada estaba tomando el teléfono de nuevo que no se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña de ocho años comenzaba a despertarse. Marcó un número nuevo y esperó unos segundos hasta que la atendieron.

—Buenas noches. ¿Podría hablar con Ookami-san? De parte de Saena.

— ¡Saena-san! ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

—No, todavía no llegamos. Esta niña me retrasó y nos agarró la tormenta. Tuvimos que quedarnos en la posada que está en el camino.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Pero están bien verdad? ¿Kyoko-chan está bien?

—Sí, estamos bien. — Decía la mujer tratando de ocultar su molestia. —De eso quería hablarle. En una hora vendrán de la empresa a buscarme y no puedo llevarla conmigo. La dejaré en la posada con el cuarto pago hasta mañana. ¿Podría enviar a alguien por ella?

— ¡Como vas a dejar a una niña tan pequeña sola! ¿Qué no avisaste en la empresa que tenías una hija?

— ¡Si, lo hice! Pero no dije que la llevaría desde el primer día. Y si saben que me retrasé por su culpa y no por la tormenta tendré una pésima imagen. ¿No querían ustedes quedarse con ella? ¡Pues es una excelente oportunidad!

— ¡Saena, por favor! No digas disparates, está hablando de tu hija. ¿No te dolería alejarte de ella?

—Pues siendo sincera, no. Es un dolor de cabeza andar cargando con ella.

— ¡Saena!

—Mire, ya le dije lo que voy a hacer. Si quiere mandar a alguien por ella ¡Bien! Y si no, supongo que se la quedara la dueña de la posada. ¡No lo sé, ni me interesa! Ya estoy cansada. — De forma abrupta terminó la llamada.

Mientras iba al baño a retocar su maquillaje y alistar lo que llevaría, la pequeña niña quedó sollozando mientras se cubría la boca fuertemente con las cobijas para que no se escuche su llanto.

Saena salió del cuarto y habló con la dueña del lugar diciéndole que el día de mañana vendría una persona por su hija ya que no quería arriesgarse a viajar con la niña en medio de la tormenta de nieve. La dueña, una mujer mayor, le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaría pendiente de la niña.

Mientras hablaban llamaron a la puerta. El auto había llegado y debía marcharse. Volvió al cuarto a buscar su equipaje y encontró a su hija sentada en la cama, estaba vestida con numerosos abrigos, tenía puesto su calzado y abrazaba muy fuerte su **oso de peluche**. Miró a su madre y le dijo:

—Ya estoy lista mami. Me arreglé sola para no molestarte y ya tendí mi cama. También alisté mis cosas ¿Ya nos vamos? — Tenía una tímida sonrisa mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Algo muy parecido a la culpa pinchó a Sanae en su costado izquierdo, justó debajo de su corazón. Sin embargo, ignoró completamente el sentimiento, dejó sus cosas en el pasillo y miró muy seria a la niña.

—Tú no vas. Mañana alguien del Ryokan vendrá por ti, me esperaras en Kyoto.

—Pero, quiero ir contigo mami. — La niña fue a la entrada y tomó a la mujer de la manga del tapado mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! — Molesta se soltó de su agarré asiendo caer a la niña. Aprovechó para cerrar la puerta con llave e irse.

El cuarto estaba lejos de la entrada, así que no escucharían como su hija gritaba llamándola mientras golpeaba la puerta. Kyoko desesperada observó por la ventana como su madre se subía a un auto que iba desapareciendo en medio de la nevada. Llorando abrió la ventana de un tirón y el cuarto se llenó de aire helado y nieve. Sin pensarlo salió por la ventana y comenzó a correr hacia la carretera llamando a su madre.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y comenzó a caminar. El frio la calaba hasta los huesos y se iba cansando cada vez más, le costaba caminar en la nieve y el viento la empujaba. Comenzó a moverse entre los árboles y sin darse cuenta se alejó del camino. Exhausta se acurrucó en un árbol ahuecado que la cubría del viento, seguía llorando y cada tanto llamaba a su madre.

De pronto dejó de sentir el viento que se filtraba por algún que otro hueco del tronco, se asomó y vio que la nieve caía lentamente y a lo lejos la figura de una mujer que vestía toda de blanco con una larga cabellera negra. "El abrigo de mamá era blanco" pensó inocentemente. Salió de su refugio y corrió con sus últimas energías hasta que se cayó a unos metros de la mujer, estirando sus bracitos dijo "¡Mami!" una vez para luego desmayarse.

El espíritu de la nieve se conmovió con tan inocente criatura y decidió salvarla de su destino inminente. Con delicadeza tomó a la niña en brazos y pese a su fría naturaleza hizo que una agradable calidez cubriera a la pequeña. Desapareció en medio de la nieve cuando la luna ya estaba alta en el cielo.

Ocho años después la posada cerca de la carretera seria usada para filmar una serie, la dueña que ya caminaba un poco encorvada por la edad asignaba los cuartos contenta de que el lugar tuviera tanta gente.

—Para usted joven el cuarto siete. Esta por este pasillo, es el último.

—Muchas gracias Okami-san. — Decía con una brillante sonrisa el protagonista de la serie, Tsuruga Ren.

— ¡Solo soy dueña de una modesta pensión, no llego al título de Okami! Pero gracias lo tomaré como un cumplido.

El hombre se despidió con una leve inclinación y se fue. Por el camino se cruzó con un par de chicas que lo miraban maravilladas hasta que metió la llave en la habitación número siete.

— ¡No! ¿Qué hace? — Gritó una de ellas.

—Entrar a mi cuarto. — Respondió el actor sorprendido.

—Pero ¡Ese cuarto está maldito! ¡Yuki-onna lo visita! — Antes de que el actor respondiera la otra joven tomó del brazo a su compañera y se disculpó.

—Lo siento. Es que hace muchos años una niña desapareció de ese cuarto cerrado con llave. Y como encontraron la habitación llena de nieve con la ventana abierta empezaron a decir que Yuki-onna se la había llevado. — Él la miró intrigado.

— ¿Y quién es Yuki-onna? —Preguntó a lo que las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

—Es una leyenda propia de esta región. Habla sobre el espíritu de la nieve…— No pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpida.

— ¿Espíritu de la nieve? ¿Cómo el **Yeti**? Ya saben, pie grande.

—Oh, sí. Pero en este caso es una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, casi transparente, con el cabello largo de color blanco o negro intenso, viste un kimono blanco y es muy hermosa salvo por su mirada glacial. Dicen que aparece durante las nevadas o en las noches de luna llena, que congela a quien se le acerque y se roba a los niños. Entre otras cosas.

—Ya veo. Es la primera vez que escucho esa historia.

— ¿Seguro? ¡Es una leyenda popular de Japón! — El hombre incomodo se disculpó con las chicas y se metió a su habitación.

—Eso estuvo cerca. — Miró su celular. — ¡Diablos! No tengo señal aquí, supongo que le pediré a Yashiro que me consiga las leyendas del lugar… Mejor no, su reacción no sería diferente a la de esas chicas. — Escucha que golpean la puerta y abre.

—Ren, hoy estarán preparando todo. Así que puedes descansar, de todas formas en unas horas ya anochece. — Le indicó su manager.

—Gracias Yashiro. ¿Tienes señal en tu móvil?

—Déjame ver. No, creo que es difícil tener señal aquí estamos muy alejados. ¿Te quedaste **sin batería** o tienes que llamar a alguien? ¿A una chica? —El hombre lo miraba sonriendo.

—Claro que no, pero quería usar mi teléfono. — Pensó unos segundos cuando tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto. —Iré a dar un paseo, volveré para la cena.

—Ren no te alejes, recuerda que pronto oscurecerá y hoy hay luna llena.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Observó la sonrisa siniestra de su amigo y entrecerró los ojos. —Acaso… ¿Escuchaste lo que hablé con esas chicas?

— ¡Oh, como lo siento! — Sacaba un pañuelo y secaba una lagrimita. —No estaba presente cuando asignaron los cuartos y te dieron la habitación maldita.

—Tú no cambias. Me voy. —Mientras se iba del cuarto podía escuchar como el manager gritaba.

— ¡Si ves a Yuki-chan salúdala de mi parte y compórtate aunque sea muy hermosa!

Ya afuera se subió a su auto y empezó a conducir. Pronto llegó a la carretera y manejó unos cuantos kilómetros, comenzó a ver como el cielo se teñía de tonalidades anaranjadas a medida que el sol se ocultaba. Se paró a un lado del camino, pues a lo lejos empezaba a distinguirse una ciudad. Sacó su celular y comprobó que tenía señal. Se dispuso a entrar a internet para averiguar sobre las leyendas del lugar. Luego de un rato empezó a escuchar muy a lo lejos un delicado canto. Miró alrededor pero no pudo ver más que árboles.

Salió del auto y comenzó a caminar, luego de unos minutos se acercó a un pequeño claro. En medio de un túnel verde se encontraba una gran roca inclinada, iluminada por la suave luz de la luna que se alzaba imponente en el cielo. En la parte más alta una joven de kimono blanco y larga cabellera negra cantaba con tristeza mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Ren un poco alarmado no pudo evitar mirar sus pies, suspiró aliviado cuando vio como ella movía ambos pies descalzos al ritmo de su canto. Se acercó más para ver como la mirada de la chica estaba perdida en la luna, notó que sus ojos eran de color ámbar y lejos de tener una mirada glacial la suya era dulce, hasta inocente. La triste canción terminó y él no pudo evitar hablar.

—Esa fue una bonita canción. — La mirada de la chica se enfocó en él y pudo sentir la intensidad de su mirada, como si el ámbar fuera líquido y se moviera.

—Usted se alejó mucho del camino, no debería estar aquí. — Ella saltó de la roca y aterrizó con tal delicadeza que parecía haber flotado.

— ¿Por qué no tendría que estar aquí? — Ahora que la chica se acercaba notó que era bajita, le debería llegar por debajo de los hombros y era muy hermosa, tal vez mucho más joven que él.

—Porque en las noches de luna llena la magia llena esta región y Yuki-onna sale a buscar un hombre para que le dé hijas. — Ren sonrió.

— Me contaron esa leyenda hoy. Pero solo es eso, una leyenda. — La muchacha lo observó curiosa.

—Y si le dijera que soy uno de los espíritus de la nieve ¿Qué haría?

—Bueno, honestamente no lo sé. Dime ¿Debería preocuparme? — Una risa como campanillas envolvió el lugar.

—No lo creo, es muy temprano. Pero debería regresar a su hogar antes de medianoche. Además, aun soy muy joven como para tener hijas.

El actor empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo, entonces notó la manera de andar de la muchacha. Era lenta y agraciada, parecía flotar. Se concentró para ver si podía ver sus huellas en la hierba, pero no notaba nada. La chica sonrió ante su observación y se acercó hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia.

—Dígame ¿Aun cree que son solo leyendas? — Con mucha delicadeza estiró su mano y tocó la mejilla del hombre, este se sorprendió por el frio contacto. —Debería cuidarse más, pues es muy apuesto.

—Tu mano esta tan fría ¿Estas bien? — Ella estaba extrañada por la preocupación de ese hombre, pues le parecía sincera. Y hasta ahora la poca gente que la había visto salía huyendo aterrada.

—Te daré algo para que te proteja durante el tiempo que estés por aquí. — Cortó uno de sus largos cabellos y lo giró a la luz de la luna volviéndolo plateado, le dio un soplo que lo congeló dándole la forma de un anillo y lo puso en el meñique de él.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Preguntó maravillado mientras tocaba el anillo.

—Secreto de youkai, hay una última cosa que hacer si quieres que ese anillo te cuide de otras de mi especie.

— ¿Qué es? — La chica bajó la mirada tímidamente para luego observarlo intensamente a los ojos y él sintió como si su alma se desnudara.

—Debes aceptar ser solo mío y sellar el juramento con un beso. — Asombrado él sonrió.

—Lo aceptaré si tú juras también ser solo mía. — La chica lo miraba desconcertada, su naturaleza le impedía hacer tal juramento con un humano. Su maestra se lo había enseñado, nada bueno salía de enamorarse de un mortal. Sin embargo había algo en ese hombre que la atraía.

—Si eso deseas. — Tomó la mano de él, besó el anillo y luego juntó su palma a la de él. El anillo se tornó negro como su cabello y en el meñique de ella apareció otro anillo del mismo color. —Ya no podrás sacarte este anillo. — Acto seguido tomó la cara de él entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios dejando que el aliento helado ingresara en el cuerpo del hombre.

Un par de segundos después él respondía el beso y la abrazaba por la cintura. Era tan pequeña entre sus brazos que le costaba pensar que no estaba besando a una chica de carne y hueso. De hecho ella se sentía muy real, lo único extraño era lo fría que se sentía su piel y pese a eso sus labios eran cálidos. Se separaron luego de un minuto y un sonrojo muy humano inundaba las mejillas de la chica.

— ¿Estas segura que eres un espíritu? — Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Pues vivo como uno desde que tengo memoria. Tu tiempo en el bosque se extendió demasiado, debes volver.

—Estoy protegido ¿Recuerdas? — Él sonreía mientras señalaba el anillo.

—Te cuidará de los espíritus de la nieve, pero ellas no son los únicos youkai que habitan la región. — Una ventisca helada los rodeó y ella comenzaba a flotar a unos centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente como para que ninguna parte de su kimono toque el suelo.

— ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Dime tu nombre! —Ella le sonrió. — ¡El mío es Ren!

—Los youkai no tienen nombre propio. — Se acercó de nuevo a él y rodeo su cuello con los brazos. —Pero si tengo que elegir un nombre humano, seria Kyoko. — Él pudo notar como un brillo triste inundaba sus ojos.

—Entonces serás Kyoko ¿Podré verte otra vez?

—Claro que sí. Después de todo tu eres mío y yo soy tuya. — Mientras la ventisca a su alrededor se hizo más intensa, juntaron sus labios en un beso duradero. Él se sentía somnoliento y abrazó más fuerte a la chica entre sus brazos temiendo perderla.

—Nos vemos Ren. — Susurró en su oído antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

El ruido de unos golpes lo despertó, estaba en la habitación de la posada y su manager entraba.

—Ren ¿Cuánto más te vas a saltar la cena? Ya es muy tarde pero la dueña tuvo la amabilidad de guardarte algo. ¿Me estas escuchando?

— ¿A qué hora volví? — Su manager lo observaba extrañado.

—Pues, no lo sé. Supuse que estabas aquí por que vi tu auto. — Empezó a abrasarse temblando un poco. — ¿Por qué tienes la ventana abierta con el frio que hace?

Ren se paró y al mirar al jardín pudo ver su auto a lo lejos, al tocar el marco de la ventana la imagen de una niña pequeña saliendo en medio de una tormenta vino a su mente, corría desesperada llamando a su madre. Inmediatamente sacó las manos de la ventana asustando a su amigo.

—Ren ¿Estas bien? — Al tocarle el hombro notó que estaba helado. — ¡Por Dios! ¿Ves lo que pasa por dormir con la ventana abierta? Iré por una bebida caliente ¡Ya cierra esa ventana!

Cuando Yashiro salió del cuarto Ren observó su mano derecha y notó un anillo de color negro, frio al tacto. Si lo acercaba a la luz que entraba por la ventana podía notar como el cabello giraba varias veces, sin embargo cuando lo tocaba se sentía liso. Sonreía mientras besaba el anillo.

—No fue un sueño. — Miraba la luna que había perdido un poco su gran tamaño pero tenía la misma luz intensa. —Esperaré ansioso nuestro re encuentro, Kyoko.


End file.
